


姐姐

by Annnnca



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annnnca/pseuds/Annnnca
Summary: 旧文存档，没车
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	姐姐

维吉尔拢紧斗篷，在纵横交错的暗巷中跌跌撞撞行走，扶着墙勉力支撑。

但丁。

不久之前，他的弟弟差点把他杀了。幸运的是他没死成，还恢复了神智，不幸的是他开始迅速虚弱下去，身体里那颗沉寂很久卵也因为母体意识的清醒而恢复了生机。

他死死咬住口腔内侧软肉，疼痛和流血会使人清醒一点，更多的可就没法做了。不被允许，他的身体下意识抵触着伤害的可能性，无论伤害是来自别人，还是维吉尔自身。

在此之前他已经尝试过很多种方式扼杀这个将要到来的新生命，没有一次成功。刀尖对准腰腹时他整条手都在抖，直到因为攥太紧而手臂乏力，刀摔在地上，维吉尔撑着墙壁不停干呕，既因为生理反应，又因为痛恨自己难以对抗的本能。

但丁。

维吉尔把这个名字在心里又念了一遍，每一遍都刻印得更深。

他会变成现在这样，都是但丁干的好事。

捡起刀，维吉尔沉默地往前走。

既然实在无法下手，那只能把风险降到最低。每时每刻，这个小东西都在榨取吸收母体的力量，他必须找到足够安全的地方。

而这一切，一切都是但丁的错。

更小的时候，但丁其实比后来要柔和些，倒不是说性格有什么差异，只是和长大后唯一一次重逢联系起来，他的嚣张和活泼中多了一些戾气。同样是咋咋呼呼挑衅人，小时候的但丁完全没有杀伤力，被打之后还会眼泪汪汪继续骂骂咧咧，于是维吉尔骑在他身上，又揍了他一拳。

他们家倒是没什么小孩子不能动刀动剑的说法，不过伊娃不提倡过度使用暴力，于是大多数时间，他们还是通过拳脚来解决问题。

“你再叫一遍？”维吉尔冷着脸，揪着弟弟衣领。

但丁脾气也上来了，和他哥死犟到底，非常大声地又叫了一遍：“姐姐！”

维吉尔怒从心头起，扯着但丁领口，右手已经攥成了拳。但丁也不甘示弱，手伸向维吉尔脖颈。

伊娃开门的声音正好传过来。

“亲爱的，我回来了，你们在哪…………噢！你们在干什么？”

左手扶着门把手，右手提着新鲜蔬果。伊娃站在门口，有些弄不清楚状况。

“他侮辱我。”维吉尔强调。

但丁觉得自己非常冤枉：“我没有！”

就是侮辱，维吉尔非常确信。在学校里，他人缘并不是特别好，比起运动聚会交友这些无聊的活动来，他更喜欢安安静静坐在一个地方看书。这年头无论年龄大小都得讲究社交，拉帮结伙的男孩子们总在背后恶意模仿嘲笑他，说他像女孩儿。维吉尔知道，却并不在意，只有对他有意义的人说的话才能被他记住。换言之，除了弟弟但丁，学校里所有人的话对他来说都不重要。

可但丁兴冲冲回家，进门第一声就叫他姐姐。

“我不知道他们那么说你！”但丁大声喊。

鬼才信。

“你们相处得很好。”维吉尔指出。

“我和谁都相处得很好。”

这倒是，没有人会不喜欢但丁，所有人都偏爱他，包括父亲母亲。

维吉尔瞥了弟弟一眼，别过头不再看他，很不想承认自己微微有些心绪不平。

“好了，停一下孩子们。”

伊娃继续出来主持公道，她的两个儿子性格南辕北辙，一吵起来就没完。

“但丁，告诉我，为什么要叫维吉姐姐？”

但丁不想回答，他们两个脸各扭向一边，谁也不搭理谁。

伊娃没办法了，把两个小孩子的手强行拉在一起。

“那你们自己交流，不许打架，什么时候说清楚什么时候才松开。”

她收拾好蔬果，走进厨房，剩下但丁和维吉尔在客厅面面相觑。

想让他的哥哥主动服软几乎是件不可能的事，别扭了一会儿，但丁吸吸鼻子，很委屈地道歉：“我错了，对不起。”

维吉尔哼了一声。

“不许再这么叫我。”他语带威胁。

但丁看了他一眼，外面阳光正好，映得维吉尔脸颊又白又软，让人很有戳一戳的冲动。

但丁“哦”得很敷衍，很没有感情。

没过两天维吉尔就意识到了这一点。白痴，蠢货，骗子，骗子！他心里很是恼怒地辱骂，甚至把阎魔刀拖了出来追杀但丁，险些砍了院子里的树。最后但丁坐在树上，说，他可以下来打架，但最好一架解决所有问题，如果维吉尔赢了，那他绝对不会再叫；相应的，维吉尔如果输了，也不能再管他怎么叫。

维吉尔同意了。

这是他第一次输给他的弟弟。维吉尔难以置信，脸颊不可避免火一样烧了起来。他这会儿远没有之后冷硬理智，胸膛不断起伏，把阎魔刀握得更紧，膈到手臂发麻手心阵痛。

输了就是输了，他从此被迫听但丁亲亲热热一口一个姐姐叫来叫去。尽管但丁还算有分寸，外人面前不这么喊，也足够让维吉尔恼火。

是个什么也不知道的讨厌家伙。

维吉尔神色肃然，站在院子里，对着虚空挥出一刀。

但丁在做梦。这其实是很少见的现象，看来这座他老爹光顾过的城市对他们家人还是有那么一点影响。

梦里他回到了小时候，太阳正好，风也正好，两者混出了暖洋洋的疲惫感，他昏昏欲睡，于是又一次转头看向窗外。

维吉尔正坐在树荫下，草木枝叶是绿色，上衣是浅色，短裤是深色，光从摇晃叶片间隙洒落，他整个人蒙着一层浅又柔和的光晕。

“家是童年的望远镜

家是感情的皮肤

姐姐的脸颊

一根树枝”

但丁突兀想起来这段话，学校新来了一位讲课枯燥的老师，偶尔兴致来了念的诗倒是很有趣，可惜遇上了但丁这个不懂得欣赏的，统共只记得这一段。老师念得很慢，但丁百无聊赖转头，看见谁也不搭理，坐在树荫下静静读书的维吉尔，神色冷淡，映着光的侧脸白白软软。

他的心陡然动了一下。

像是察觉到目光，维吉尔也转过头来，目光交汇的一刻，梦境瞬间散开。

他醒过来。

阳光实在刺眼，可但丁不避，反而迎着阳光看了一会儿，很多往事像紊乱数据流一样在他眼前窜过。

叹了口气，他收拾好心情，顺势从窗口翻身出去。他站在Fortuna的大街上，这里混乱，闭塞且排外。

他还得干活。

孩子出生那天，维吉尔罕见的彻底昏睡了几个小时，潜意识里的危机感让他在梦里也不得安宁。房间低狭昏暗，他慢慢睁开眼，本来已经累了的孩子又响亮地哭起来。一开始他权当听不见，疲倦地反复眨眼，这孩子是意料之外，活不活得下来看他自己本事，维吉尔并没有养育他的想法。

但过了一会儿，他还是撑起身体，把孩子胡乱裹了起来。他不清楚婴儿究竟应该吃什么，于是拿出刀，在手腕上割开一道血线，慢慢送到孩子嘴边。自愈能力这时候就不是很方便了，他反手一拧，把刀卡在手腕里，直到孩子也累了，房间再度安静下来。

擦干净小孩皱巴巴脸颊上的血，确认环境安全，维吉尔又陷入浅眠。

第三天的时候维吉尔总算恢复了五六成，他之前力量流失太严重，短时间内很难重回原来状态。

他决定把孩子送走。

孩子还没有起名，既然决定分开，做的事越多牵挂就越多，这不是维吉尔喜欢的情绪。说来有些令人惊异，三天了，这孩子除了偶尔喝点血之外什么都没得吃，看起来竟然还很健康。

把孩子送到孤儿院门口后，维吉尔没有立刻离开，在Fortuna生活了这么一段时间后，他对这地方人的性格也算有一定了解，很难保证面对一个突然出现的外来的婴儿时，这里的居民会有什么反应。他对这孩子谈不上太多感情，但吸收了那么多力量才诞生，让他平白无故死掉也太划不来。

过了一会儿，一个修女提着篮子打开了门，她显然被门口的婴儿吓了一跳，左右环顾了一圈，犹豫着放下篮子，把孩子抱进屋内。

是个好结果。维吉尔没有察觉到自己松了口气，在转身准备离开的时候，他听见一个非常，非常熟悉的声音。

“嘿，哥们，这附近是不是……”但丁声音渐渐变弱，他看着这个裹着斗篷，背对着他的身影，声音里夹着不确定，迷惑，和一丝狂喜。

“维吉尔？”

下一秒，刀光在他眼前劈开。

制服维吉尔并没有多少难度，不知道为什么，这人现在虚弱得厉害。

虽然活还没干完，但现在一切都可以往后搁置。但丁没说话，抓住人往肩上一扛走了，不管狂怒的维吉尔怎么补刀也不放手。

旅舍老板有些震惊地看着昨夜的客人再度光临，犹豫着，他问：“这位客人和你是什么关系？”

但丁声音里充满愉悦。

他说：“是我姐姐。”

被放在床上的维吉尔没有过多挣扎，冷淡地闭着眼。虽然很不愿意承认，但他们现在实力对比确实悬殊，长时间搏斗他没有胜算，不如积蓄力量一击必杀。

但丁注意到他的手在流血，他凑过去，仔细检索，发现其实是手腕的血淌遍手心，可以看出来伤口在不断愈合，但有些慢，流血难以停止。难以置信，他想，这点小伤，凭他们的自愈能力早该好了。

“这是怎么回事，维吉尔？”他问。

问的不止这一件事，还有很多，很多，他知道维吉尔能明白。

意料之中，维吉尔什么也没回答。他长长的白色眼睫微微抖动，皮肤是病态的没有营养的白，嘴唇也没有一丝血色，干燥开裂。

但丁松开维吉尔手腕，自己手上不可避免沾上血，鬼使神差，他把那些血抹在了维吉尔嘴唇上。

那双蓝眼睛终于看向他，眼里写满了“你很无聊”。

但丁心情陡然松快起来，很难描述这种感觉，他平时也很快活，可和现在这种毫无负担，从心底感觉愉悦的快活不同。

他问：“你在孤儿院门口站那么久干什么？”

维吉尔看着他，蓝眼睛一眨不眨，眉心微微蹙起，仿佛在思考什么。

但丁在耐心等待答案。

可维吉尔什么也没说。

本来他预计自己不会去太久，毕竟维吉尔虽然被他锁在了房间里，可保不准他能很快恢复到挣脱束缚的水准。别问但丁怎么能锁得住他，这段时间他可没少研究这方面的玩意，实话讲，维吉尔应该庆幸自己遇见但丁是在这个时候，换不久前浑浑噩噩的但丁来，他势必要吃着苦头。

好吧，无论吃多少亏维吉尔也不会改变的。

但丁表情阴郁，走在铺满月光的小道上，背后孤儿院的灯火从窗户透出来。

他突然停下脚步。

“有事？”

女恶魔的声音飘荡在空中，谴责他：“你消极怠工了。”

“出了点事，没法继续了，替我和蕾蒂说一声。”

“好吧。”女恶魔从某个屋顶跳下来。

她知道但丁不是轻易中途放弃的人。

翠西转了个圈，慢慢恢复原来模样，面向孤儿院时，她嗅闻了一下，皱起眉。

“你什么时候有了个儿子？”

但丁忽然抬起头，盯着她。

“什么意思？”

“喏，里面那个不是你儿子吗，血脉的味道，我闻出来了。”

“我只感受到他是维吉尔的儿子。”

“维吉尔？哦，Nelo……确实也有他的味道。”翠西的表情渐渐复杂，她问：

“你们谁生的？”

走进房间前，但丁所有阴郁全都收拢，又变回平时的样子。他推开门，直接说：“嘿，维吉尔，我在那儿看到了一个孩子。”

维吉尔一想起这件事就恼火，闭目养神恢复力量。进度还不错，他觉得自己很快就能和但丁痛快打一场，哪怕他濒临崩溃的身体会为此付出沉重代价。

但丁没有停顿，大步走近床沿，一把抓住维吉尔左脚踝，往外一拖。

“所以，”他捞住维吉尔线条流畅漂亮的腿，往下狠狠一压，另一只手沿着腰腹往下，隔着布料摩挲摸索。

“……噢，找到了。”但丁笑起来，阳光又可爱，他说：“这就是每次我叫你，你都会发火的原因吗，姐姐。”

几个小时后，但丁再度光临孤儿院，这次他可不太光鲜亮丽，哪怕伤口已经好得七七八八，也难掩被狂揍过一顿的事实。

他拽来了维吉尔。

修女抱着孩子，温柔地说：“因为没看见有什么写有信息的标识，只好我们给他起名字，叫尼禄。”

维吉尔抱过尼禄。

“嗯，我没有给他取名。”

但丁投来控诉的目光。

维吉尔视若无睹，他抱孩子的姿势还很不熟练，甚至可以说惨烈，修女在一旁欲言又止。还好尼禄是个坚强的孩子，始终没哭。

“尼禄。”维吉尔低声重复一遍，“很好的名字。”

“嘿，都不问问我的吗！”但丁举手。

“你有什么意见？”

但丁抓了抓头发。他其实没什么意见，只是为了增加存在感及争取权利。

“好吧，都听你的。”他咕哝道。

浪费时间。

维吉尔转手把孩子递到他面前，但丁吓了一跳，小心翼翼又惊喜的抱过尼禄。

“带他回去吧。”维吉尔说。

但丁抱着尼禄的手僵了一瞬，很快切换到一个随时准备战斗的状态。

“你呢？”但丁问。

“我还有要做的事。”

“有什么事能比……比尼禄更重要。”

“很多。”

维吉尔一直是这个性格，好吧，但丁依旧有些克制不住自己的愤怒。很长一段时间，他都生活在假设，遗憾，连绵阴雨里，对维吉尔的执念可以说根深蒂固，可他加上尼禄甚至难以让维吉尔停下离开的脚步。

“你魔力损耗很严重，”他说，“已经快到崩溃边缘了。跟我回去，我们先解决这个，你知道我能做到。”

这是最后的游说，维吉尔不听的话，谁也说不好会发生什么。

他觉得维吉尔不会听进去，他的姐姐非常固执，只信任自己，自己的刀，自己的力量。

维吉尔定定看了他一会儿，又垂眼看了看尼禄。

最后他说。

“好。”

“如果你不同意的话，那……等一下！你说什么？！”

蠢货。

维吉尔一瞬间后悔自己的决定了。

维吉尔刚洗过澡，头发软塌塌趴着，穿着柔软舒适的睡衣，整个人被拢在一圈令人晕眩的橘色光晕里看书，可以看见根根眼睫，和被映得有些透明的眼珠。真奇怪，只是换了件衣服换了个发型而已，这个人的尖刺和棱角就全被藏起来了。

书有什么好看的。但丁试图把他从沙发里劝出来，得到了一个严厉的瞪视，于是他们顺理成章打了起来。

这样不行，但丁边躲边头痛。他和维吉尔一打起来就没完，在家里打的话，光维修就是一大笔费用。还会惹尼禄哭，这混小子从流浪孤儿升级为父母双全小恶魔后脆弱程度直线上升，隔三差五就要哭几下彰显存在感。

他干脆趁乱一枪打碎了灯泡，房间骤然陷入黑暗，这下好了，没人能看书。但丁随即放弃抵抗，被气到炸裂的维吉尔按在床上揍了好几拳，像小时候一样，维吉尔可不是温柔大方会拍拍弟弟背安慰他的那种姐姐，他总是割伤他人，哪怕也割伤自己。

那也没什么。

但丁攥住维吉尔手腕，往下一扯，直接把人拽趴进了怀里。

起码维吉尔留下了。


End file.
